little_dogs_on_the_prairiefandomcom-20200215-history
Stanza By Me
Stanza By Me is an episode from "Little Dogs on the Prairie." Synopsis (Any ideas) Hollister was so hard on the general store and too much papers to work. Luckily, Stanza, the snake, has some things to do. Plot (Any ideas) Gilroy Hollister told everybody All dogs are boycott When Stanza is gone, Hollister read the note that Stanza (?) Characters * Gilroy * Hollister * Stanza * Miss Kittey * Sport * Darcy * Scout * Patterson * Mexican Dogs * (?) * (?) * Location * Prairie Town * Hollister's General Store and Telegraph * Train Station * Sport's House * Scout's House * Darcy's House * Patterson's House * Miss Kittey's House * Telegraph Technical Training * (?) * Song * Git Along Little Doggies Trivia * Based on the song and film of "Stand By Me." * The classical music * The IRS * (?) * Gallery Transcript (?) Narrator: In first Samuel 16:7, the bible tells us that, while we might judge someone from the outside, God judges from the inside. And learning to value the content of someone's character more than the texture of their skin was a lesson the little dogs on the prairie needed to learn on the day of our story. Gilroy: Not the good-looking one, present, and accounted for. Narrator: Yes, even the good-looking one. Gilroy: Beauty's a curse. Narrator: It all started when Hollister, who owned the general store and telegraph office, got too busy to be able to send the telegrams. Hollister: Business is booming, and I'm falling behind! Gilroy: Hey, Hollister, did you send my telegram to the IRS yet? Holister: Well, uh -- (?) Black Dog 1: Gilroy T. Prairie Dog? Gilroy: Yes? Black Dog 1 and 2: Come with us. Hollister: Oh, boy. I definitely need to get some help. (?) Gilroy: You think you need help! Help! Hollister: Thank you! Come again! (?) Hollister: Now where am I going to find someone to help me send these telegrams? (?) Hollister: (Writing and said aloud) "My name is Stanza. Stop. I have just graduated from TTT. Telegraph Technical Training. Stop. With honors in tough tapping. Stop." Ooooh, how does he do that? I still have to look at the key. (Writing and say it again) "Will take any position. Stop." (Typing in with his telegraphy) "No need to apply, the job is yours, stop. Come at once, stop. If you're thinking of stopping, don't, stop." (?) Hollister: (Gasp) That must be him now! (?) Hollister: I don't get it. I thought for sure he'd be on that train. Men voice: Excuse me. Are you Mr. Hollister? (?) Hollister: Ahh! Snake! (?) Snake: Hello, sir. I'm Stanza, your new telegraph operator. I got your telegram. Sorry I'm late. I missed the first train. Hollister: What? I can't hire a snake. Everybody knows snakes are nasty, rotten, horrible, disgusting, lowdown, belly-crawling, vermin-infested varmints. (?) Uh, no offense. Stanza: None taken, sir. I'm used to it. Hollister: Well, this is a fine how-do-you-do. Do you realize what would happen if I hired a snake? I've got principles. I've got standards. How fast are you? Stanza: Twenty-five words a minute. Hollister: Great Barrier Reef!! Don't just sit there in a coil. That stack of telegrams ain't getting any smaller. Slither your hide over there and get to tapping. (?) Stanza: Yes, sir. (?) Hollister: Wait a minute. You're not a dangerous snake, are you? I mean, you don't eat good-lookin', well-built, general store-owning prairie dogs? Uh? Stanza: No, sir. A little soup, little salad. That's all I need. Hollister: Glad to hear it. Stanza: And I'm a friendly snake, don't bite, don't strangle, don't smoke, don't drink, don't chew, and don't slither with those who do. Hollister: Good. But I should warn you, most folks around here aren't as tolerant as me. You don't mind working nights, do you? Wouldn't want anybody to see you. Stanza: No, sir. I'm used to it. (?) Hollister: Good. (?) Narrator: So that night, Stanza rolled up his sleeve and got right to work. And, true to his word, he was indeed a very clean, hard-working snake. (?) Hollister: And fast. Don't forget fast. Some of the telegrams are arriving even quicker than the mail. (?) Narrator: Thanks went will for quite some time. (?) Narrator: Then, one, night, while the prairie dogs were tucked in their beds, they heard something in the distance. (?) (?) Darcy: Wow! (?) Sport: What is that? (?) Miss Kittey: Why, it's beautiful! (?) Patterson: Lousy kids and their rock and roll! (?) Hollister: If that snake doesn't keep quiet, he's gonna blow the whole deal! (?) Hollister: Whoa, hello, folks! Er, don't open 'til nine. Gilroy: Hollister, this is beautiful. Who's doing the singing? Narrator: Not wanting them to find out he had hired a snake, Hollister said. Hollister: Uh, well, I sure didn't hire an opera-singing snake, if that's what you're thinking! Gilroy: Don' be ridiculous. We just want to know who's doing the singing. All: Yeah! Who's doing the singing? Hollister: All right, all right, I'll tell you. I hired someone to work the telegraph at night. But he's very shy. So if you enjoy his singing, I suggest you keep back from the store for piece. Don't let him see you and whatever you do, don't try to see him. (?) Darcy: Hurry up, hurry up! Brown (?) Dog: I saw him in clubs in Italy way back ago... Narrator: So night after night, the townsfolk were treated to wonderful singing. (?) Gilroy: All right, y'know, I'm not saying I couldn't sing like that. You know, with practice. It's just that, wow, the way the guy moves you. You know, that takes years... Narrator: When the music would end for the night, they would happily wander home to their beds -- Sad, it was over -- But excited, they would get to heat it. Again, the next night. (?) Then, much to everyone's glee, Sport came up with a way to enjoy the music at other times of the day. (?) Sport: I've developed a contraption, which will allow us to record and replay the melodious melodies on a piece of flat romantic wax. Darcy: Wow! That's the kind of thing that will never be obsolete! (?) Darcy: What's the matter, Scout? Scout: I can't take it anymore, Darcy! I've got to know who that singer is. All: We all got to know! Scout: (?) Cover me, Darcy. I'm going in! (?) (?): He's going in! He's going in! Darcy's covering him! (?) Sport: Snake! There's a snake in there! (?) All: Aahhh! Sport: Where's the singer?! Scout: I don't see the singer! (?) All: Aahhhh!! Hollister: Hold it! Hold it! There's something I have to tell you all. Patterson: There's something we have to tell you, too. There's a snake in your store! Hollister: I know there's a snake in my store, Patterson. I hired him to send telegraph messages. Gilroy: Nice going, Hollister. Your snake has scared away our singer! Darcy: Come on, everyone! We've got to go find him! (?) Narrator: They searched the prairie high and low. Sport: (?) Anything up there? Scout: (?) Nothing up here! How about down there? Darcy: (?) Nothing down here! (?) Hollister: Didn't find him, did you? All: No. Hollister: I could have saved you a trip. Now if you'll just listen... Gilroy: Oh, sure. Now the snake lover has something to say! Miss Kittey: Well, we're not interested. Sport: Yeah. In fact, until you get rid of that snake, we're not interested in anything you have to sell either! All: Yeah! Patterson: I say we boycott Hollister's general store! All: Boycott! Boycott! Darcy: Wait! Shouldn't we stock up before we boycott? We could get hungry. Sport: Excellent plan. All: Stock up! Stock up! (?) Hollister: Thank you. Come again. Thank you. Narrator: Soon, the only thing left were four small rotten kumquats. Hollister: Hey, uh, next week, I'm hiring a bobcat! (?) All: Ahhhh! Stock up! Stock up! Patterson: (Covered his ears) Ah, shush up! Shush up! (?) Hollister: Well, you sure showed me! Good luck with that boycott! Darcy: Thank you. Miss Kittey: So there, you snake-lover! We're not buying a single thing from your store until you get rid of that snake. Scout: Unless, you get some more of those cheese flavored Doodle-Dee-Do's in. I love those. Sport: Yeah, we're not boycotting those, are we? We've got to draw the line somewhere. Miss Kittey: You're right. Maybe we should stock up. Scout: Hollister, could you order more of those? Hollsiter: Sure. I'll have the snake wire for some right away. Sport: Thanks. Oh, and our thanks to the snake. Darcy: But after that, that's it. No more buying from you 'til the snake is history. Hollister: Fair enough. (?) Hollisiter: I love this town. Stanza? Stanza? (?) Wh-Wh-What's this? It's from Stanza. (?) Stanza (?): "Dear Mr. Hollister... I'm sorry I caused everyone to boycott your store." Hollister: But it's the best thing that's ever happening to me. I'm rich! Stanza (?): "So to keep from causing you any further pain, I've decided to go." Hollister: Go?! Stanza (?): "Yes, go. I can't stay where I'm not wanted." Hollsiter: Believe me, you've never been so wanted. Stanza (?): "So long, Mr. Hollister. Your friend, Stanza." Hollister: Aw, kid. I really liked you. Stanza (?): "P.S. I really liked you too, sir." (?) Hollister: Well, you got your wish. Scout: More Doodle-Dee-Do's? Hollister: No. The snake is gone. All: Yea!! Gilroy: Say, did he happen to wire for the Doodle-Dee-Do's before he left? Hollister: Will you forget the Doodle-Dee-Do's?! Gilroy: All right. Hollsiter: That snake was my friend. Despite the fact that I made obscene profits off of him. I hope you're all happy with yourselves. I know I am. This place just isn't going to be the same. Once I tear it down and make my own private golf course. (?) Darcy: Hey, now that the snake is gone, maybe the singer will come back. Hollister: (?) You just don't get it, do you? The singer was the snake. The snake was the singer. Gilroy: What are you saying? Hollister: Never mind. You'll find out. (?) Narrator: That night, the prairie dogs gathered to hear the beautiful music, content in the knowledge that because the town was now snake-free, their magnificent singer would return. They waited and waited. And nothing happened. Finally, it occurred to them. All: Oh. (?) Narrator: Over the next several weeks, the little dogs continued to search the prairie, trying to find Stanza to tell him they were sorry and invite him back to live with them. (?) Gilroy: Can you sing "Res Less Slumobila" in D? (?) Narrator: But Stanza was nowhere to be found. Thereafter for quite sometime, the prairie dogs gathered at night and play Sport's recording. The recording was all that remained. It was beautiful. And even though no one said it, no one needed to. They knew they had made a big mistake. (?)Category:Episodes